


The Perfect Circle

by immortalbears



Series: Sober [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aromantic Felix, Banter, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Submissive Washington, Tragedy/Comedy, Uncle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Honestly. Two grown men arguing about who to call whom 'Daddy', really?" - Agent Washington, 2k16</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Circle

**Author's Note:**

> ...With a LOT of apology to A Perfect Circle and Maynard James Keenan.

 

  
“You bought a voice changer just for that?” Felix almost spat out his cocktail when he saw Locus take out the device and test it.

 

“Yes.” Locus replied. “You said that your friend would be tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. I intend to remain as anonymous as I can.”

 

“If you want to be anonymous, you'd have to stop meeting random strangers in bars.” Felix chuckled. “Not that this isn't hot. It's a kink of yours or something?”

 

“...You find it hot?” Locus asked.

 

“Maybe. It makes your voice lower and so... Scary. If I wasn't suicidal on some level with balls of steel, I'd be giving you my wallet and telling you to take my ass while you're at it.”

 

“Would you?”

 

“I'm not giving anybody my wallet, but you can always have my ass, buddy.” Felix grinned. His jaw was already feeling better, after a lot of sleep and vitamins. “So, it turns out that Wash can't really top at all.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking maybe you could double penetrate me, but Wash said he'd be fine with bottoming and double penetration, so I guess we'll just go ahead and try that on him.” Felix nodded. He'd already had it all planned out. Locus would come in after Wash was tied up, blindfolded, and gagged. They'd use the vibrating wand on him, make him moan, and then they'd spitroast him for a bit before Wash could take them both. “You could lie beneath him and fuck him from below, I think he'll have to be sitting up, though, so we've got to tie him up like, maybe not to the bed, just have his hands behind his back or something.”

 

“He agreed to all of that?” Locus' eyebrow was raised. Again.

 

Felix wondered if he seemed that untrustworthy to everyone around him. He sighed deeply. Why did he have to do so much convincing when it was Locus' idea to have the threesome in the first place? “Yes, of _course_ he fucking did. We could leave the gag off and see if what he says.”

 

“We can put it on later.” Locus nodded. He turned off the device. “I will switch this on again later.”

 

“So, you're planning to dom both of us at once, or something?” Felix couldn't help but wiggle in his seat at the thought.

 

“I might.”

 

“Pfft. So cryptic.” Felix sighed. “Okay, one thing though, Wash isn't into pain, he's a slut but he's not that much into pain. We'd have to be gentle with him, use a lot of lube and whatnot. He's still my friend, so we can't hurt him, okay? I don't usually use a large dildo on him, maybe he's not used to taking something large. We'd have to test his reaction first.”

 

“Very well. Anything else?”

 

Felix thought about it for a moment. “I guess we'll just wing it, then? You've got anything you want to do?”

 

“Yes.” Locus said.

 

“What is it?” Felix sipped his cocktail and smiled happily.

 

“Put the cockring on him.” Locus instructed.

 

“Yeah, won't be fun if he came too quickly. I mean, you've still got me, but I can't give you a blowjob and I've always wondered what it's like to dp someone, you know?” Felix looked at Locus and asked, “So, you ever tried that?”

 

“Double penetration? No, this is my first.” Locus replied, his reddened cheeks betraying his embarrassment despite his stoicism.

 

“Okay. So we'll drive to my place. Then I'll text him. You can wait in my bathroom or something, he's usually clean when he comes in.” Felix stood up, bouncing a little as he did so. He really did love bottoming for Locus, but at the same time, that could wait. Now, the idea of his cock rubbing against Locus' large, veiny one inside Wash's tight hole made him shudder in anticipation.

 

“Sure you don't want to rent a room?” Locus asked, before they exited the bar.

 

“Nah, I want him to be comfortable.” Felix shrugged. “We've always done this at my place, you know? Won't be fun if he gets all anxious and then we can't fuck him properly.”

 

“It sounds like you've been having sex for some time now.”

 

“We have, yeah.” Felix thought, and counted with his fingers. “...Maybe... Two years? God, it's been a while. Sometimes he doesn't come by, though. Too busy.” It was an understatement. When it was the end of the “financial quarter” or whatever it was called, it could be a couple of months before Wash had time.

 

“Two years.” Locus said, sounding surprised. “Are you dating?”

 

“...Hell, no! He's married.”

 

“You know that he's married, and yet...”  
  
“Aren't _you_ married too?” Felix looked at Locus defensively. “Sometimes people just aren't getting enough in their marriage, yeah? _That's_ what I'm here for. Besides, everyone I know is either married or a loser, so. Pfft, whatever. At least I'm not going for teens or shit like that. Would you rather I go for kids? _They're_ not married.”

 

Locus kept silent.

 

“Good, now that that's sorted out.” Felix checked his phone. Wash had replied earlier, saying that he was ready. All Felix had to do was text Wash when they reached his place.

 

*

 

“I will wait in the car until he is ready.” Locus said.

 

“You could wait in the bathroom. He's not here yet.” Felix showed him the phone. “He'll be coming later. If you're going to be so discreet, why bother fucking a stranger?”  
  


Locus looked like he wanted to say something, but went to the boot of his car and got out a crate of beer. Felix's eyes widened as he looked at it; it felt as if it was his birthday.  
  
“What are you planning to do with that much beer?” Felix asked, not wanting to seem overly greedy. Though, he honestly thought it was for him. He just couldn't believe that it was, because, for all he knew, Locus could have wanted to dump it into Armonia Bay.

 

“It's yours.” Locus cleared his throat. “I recall that you drank Asahi...”

 

“Asahi dry.” Felix said. Though, it generally was whatever on discount, if there were any. He probably shouldn't tell Locus that; he had his pride to salvage. He looked up at the taller man and smiled in delight. “Thank you, Locus.”

 

Locus cleared his throat and handed Felix the crate, which the smaller man hugged with both arms.

 

The crate almost dwarfed Felix in comparison as he waddled over to the door.

 

“Can you hold this for me?” Felix asked, trying to sound polite as he held the crates out to Locus.

 

The other man took it without a word, glancing around as if to ascertain that Wash hadn't arrived.

 

“It's almost like you're afraid.” Felix said, as he fumbled in his pockets. “You've got to chill, dude. It's not a trap or anything, okay?”

 

“I am not.” Locus replied, quickly. He looked at the lock intensely as Felix turned the key.

 

“What, a trap?”  
  


“Afraid. I am not afraid.”

 

“Pfft. I guess it's that husband of yours, isn't it? What would he do if he finds out?” Felix hid a sadistic smile by facing away as he opened the door, and Locus quickly strode in.

 

The large man looked around for a bit, and placed the crate onto the floor. “...The person that I married would not take cheating lightly.”

 

“Well, it's not cheating, it's just stress relief. Just tell him that we've got nothing between us. It won't even be a lie.” Felix laughed, feeling pleased with himself for coming up with that idea so quickly.

 

Locus gave him the most _done_ look ever.

 

Felix sighed. “It's a joke, alright? Anyway, Wash doesn't have a car, so he'll probably take some time. Want a beer to loosen up?”

 

Locus nodded.

 

Felix passed Locus some beer from his fridge. He would have stocked it up with some beer from the crate, but it didn't seem like good manners to open a gift right in front of the giver. “Here, I figured you'll need more.”  
  
“Thank you.” Locus said, as if his manners were programmed and he spoke out of rote.

 

At least, like Wash, there was a certain sense of sincerity that Felix kind of treasured. It was there precisely because Wash and Locus were both so stiff, usually, though in different ways. Locus was stiffer than Wash, for instance; Wash had a flatter affect but was intelligent as hell and actually seemed to be genuinely fond of Felix. Felix couldn't exactly make Locus out, but he hadn't known the guy for years, either. Still, he couldn't fathom knowing Locus like he did Wash.

  
Hell would probably freeze over when Locus opened up to him. Still, he was proud of his own ability to read into the other guy. Maybe he could even get something out of it. Felix didn't want to think too hard about it; Locus' cock was the main concern there.

  
Felix smiled smoothly. “You're welcome. And thank you for the beer.”

 

Locus nodded. He drank from the can; Felix couldn't hear him gulping, but it seemed to be gone relatively quickly. _Big guys really are something, huh?_ Felix wondered, briefly, if he could choke Locus with his cock. Probably not, the way Locus drank that beer. There was a reason size mattered.

 

After a while, it got a tad boring, watching Locus drink. Felix replied to his messages on Grindr, making a face as he did so. “Hey, Locus. Do you think I look good?”

 

Locus looked like it was a very strange question to ask. “And why? Are you messaging your... friend?”

 

“No. It's just that you'd think I'd attract, I don't know, good-looking, intelligent people with money or something. But well, I suppose if I had money I'd rather just hire a male escort.” Felix shrugged. He showed Locus what he was doing, his screen on a particularly unphotogenic man with lousy chatting skills. “God, people are _so_ boring. Look at this shit. How the fuck am I supposed to respond to this? Like, can't they at least use their brains and make some conversation if they're going to do me the _honour_ of letting me know they'd like to fuck me? Though, I saw a guy on the bus talk to a chick today and it was so obvious she was just humouring him while he shot his mouth, so I guess most people are really that dumb, huh?”

 

“They are.” Locus replied, with conviction.

 

Felix blinked. What was that fluttering in his heart? He got it, sometimes, whenever he looked at Wash, but that also would usually be accompanied with the rising of his cock. He came close to feeling it whenever he saw Wash flush red at him, and he was feeling it then. It was a little something; thrills, one would call it. The rush of _almost_ being in love. Felix knew that he simply didn't love; he felt something close to it every now and then, and that was the best that he could get. “Whoa, don't make me fall in love with you.”

 

Locus' brows knitted. “ _Don't_.”

 

“Hey, don't worry, I don't do romance.” Felix chuckled. “It's just that I like it when I meet somebody who's not a hypocrite. You know? It's so hard to find somebody who's just honest enough to admit that they're not that nice of a person. It's easy to know where I stand with you.”

 

Locus tilted his head slightly, as if he was considering the idea. “Is it?”

 

“...More or less.” Felix shrugged. “Don't wanna get overconfident. That's the downfall of all villians in movies. I mean, it's fun and all, but I'm not that fucking stupid. Nobody is trustworthy. Now, reliable, that's another thing. You want to arrange something, you want them to show up. _That's_ reliable. You want to trust someone with your soul? That's bullshit, nobody's going to be there for you when you need them, and they'll use it against you. Trust isn't worth shit, anyway.”

 

“What about your friend?”

 

“Wash? He's okay.” Felix shrugged. He looked at his drink. Why was he telling Locus that? He'd told Wash a lot of things, sure, but he hadn't told him about his darkest moments, when the sex was over and he felt the crushing sense of ennui and genuinely wanted to die. How could he ever expect somebody like Washington to understand that _boredom wasn't a burden that anybody should bear_?

 

“You have known each other for two years, have you not?” Locus asked.

 

“A little longer, actually. But so what? Doesn't mean I'm gonna spill my soul. That's just _gay_. Okay, I know I'm gay, but. Hm. You know what I mean.” Felix looked at Locus as the other man kept quiet.

 

Silence.

 

God, he hated how he couldn't tell what the other man was thinking. Right after he'd said all that, too. Fortunately, his phone buzzed, and he picked up the phone. “Yes, Wash? You're here? Outside? Give me a sec.”

 

Locus quickly got up, making a loud scratching sound with the chair that he was seated on.

 

“Careful!” Felix huffed. He considered telling Locus to replace the tatami, but it seemed like such a small deal that he didn't bother. They were simply more scuffles on top of scuffs. “Okay, just head to the bathroom or something. I'll get Wash in position, tie him up, put blindfolds on him. You can use your voice changer, right?”

 

Locus nodded. He opened the only door that was inside the apartment, and went in, shutting it quickly.

 

Felix heard the impatient ringing of the door bell, and hurried over to the door. It probably was cold outside. He put a huge smile on his face as he saw that familiar face of his friend, but it froze on his face as he realised that Wash was being even more deadpan than usual.

 

 _God, if Locus and Washington ever got together, they would be the most boorish couple in the universe._ Felix thought. He said, as persuadingly as possible, “Don't look so glum. You're about to have the time of your life. Come in!”

 

Wash stepped in, took off his shoes, and gave Felix a tight-lipped smile. “Is he here yet?”

 

“Mr. Mysterious? Hunky Hung? Yeah, he's here. Hiding like a real man.” Felix said, as loudly as he could. Maybe Locus would get the hint and stop being a creep. Mostly, Felix just wanted to mock him. “Don't open the bathroom door. You've come prepared?”

 

Wash nodded, turning a little red as he did so.

 

“You've always been clean whenever I meet you. Do you plan everything in advance or something?” Felix grinned. He gestured at the table. “Want a beer to loosen up?”

 

“Sure. Thanks.” Wash replied, curtly. He sat at the table and opened a can of beer.

 

“If wine was any cheaper I'd switch to that.” Felix said, nodding. “Better alcohol consumption, less of a beer belly right after.”

 

“Your belly is fine, Felix.” Wash said. “You're way too skinny.”

 

“Some people like it that way.” Felix shrugged. “You won't believe the messages I get on Grindr. It's mostly about my face, though. I'm a fucking Greek statue or something, face-wise.”

 

“You're Asian.” Wash replied with a flat tone, but had a smile on his face. “Maybe you're like Buddha during his ascetic years. You should sit under a waterfall to complete the image.”

 

“Spoilsport. Only way I'm sitting under a waterfall is when my butt's lifted for it. Anyway, if we keep drinking beer we'll be like the large one with double chin.” Felix grinned. He liked Wash's sense of humour. He could cut in deep when he wanted to, sometimes at Felix's expense. That was the way things should be; people should always be _interesting_. He couldn't think of an art piece off his head, and honestly didn't care to.

 

“Can't imagine you with a double chin.”

 

“And man tits.” Felix leered, rubbing his nipples suggestively.

 

Wash snorted, trying not to laugh. “Don't talk about Buddha like that. It's so disrespectful.”

 

“Come on, Washy. Admit it. You find me fun because I'm everything you're not.”

 

Wash looked up at Felix in surprise, but looked thoughtful again. “...I guess. You're different from everyone I know.”

 

“That's because you work in a stuffy office.”

 

“There's the marketing department. It's full of people like you.” Wash replied. “You should study marketing and go join them.”

 

“Pfft, study? Sure, if I can bear to sit in a room full of twits yammering on about shit that doesn't matter. I bet those marketers are the sort of annoying dimwits you meet in school, just grown up. They'll puff their egoes up except when they've got something to sell you. Worthless idiots, all good for nothing.” Felix noticed how Wash's hands had stopped moving, and how he seemed to be slightly flushed. Felix chuckled inwardly at the thought of making Locus wait while he and Wash shot the shit over a couple of beers.

 

Wash shook his head. “I didn't exactly have fun in undergrad, either. Maybe you could try an online course.”

 

“Sure, and then the environment that I'd get into would make me want to die from either sheer boredom or sheer annoyance. I'll pass.”

 

Wash looked at Felix, looking mildly disappointed at him. “Would working at a gas station suit you better?”

 

“Why not? It's boring as fuck, too, but at least I'm moving around, doing things with my hands, and I've got time to jerk off in the bathroom during offpeak hours.” Felix sighed. Wash wasn't his mom. Why did it make him feel a little guilty? “Anyway, when you're done we should start.”

 

“Mhm.” Wash replied. He quickly downed another beer, which seemed like an eternity.

 

Felix wondered how long it would have taken for Locus to finish that beer, and his conclusion was that it would have been very quick.

 

Wash looked at him again, lowered his head, and pulled Felix into a kiss. It surprised Felix, who thought that he probably should let Wash do whatever it was that he wanted on account of the fact that they were going to tie him up and fuck him eventually. It was chaste and earnest, and not entirely passionate. It was the sort of kiss one wouldn't expect from a sex partner; rather, a lover and a brother.

 

“Don't tell me you've fallen for me because I'm that charming,” Felix said, a smirk on his face.

 

Wash shrugged. “I just thought it'd be nice.”

 

“Okay, shush, let's go before it gets too romantic.” Felix said, reaching to give Wash's butt a squeeze. “Also, Mr. Mysterious has been waiting in the washroom for ages.”

 

“I still can't believe you called him Hunky Hung.”  
  
“What?” Felix turned red. “Since when would such words come out of my mouth?”  
  
“Earlier.” Wash chuckled. He sat on top of Felix's bed, curling his legs up as Felix fetched the toys. “You're going to use all of them?”  
  
“Nah, haven't decided yet. Better to be prepared, you know?”  
  
“Mhm.” Wash replied. He slid out of his clothes, folded them neatly and set them to the side, before leaning against the bedrest.

 

“So, I guess I'll tie your hands to your back or something. Is that okay?” Felix asked.

 

Wash nodded, and turned around for Felix.

 

The smaller man fastened the ropes expertly, and when he was done, Wash wiggled his fingers.

 

“Too tight?” Felix asked, touching Wash's wrists lightly.

 

“Just right.” Wash replied.

 

Felix reached for the blindfold and covered Wash's eyes with it. He got distracted by the curve of Wash's lips, and placed a kiss on it reassuringly, before yelling, “Hey, Mr. Mysterious... Hunky Hung, you can come out now.”

 

“Ahem.” Locus hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom. He had his voice distortion device close, and he stopped in his track as soon as he saw Wash.

 

“Cute, isn't he?” Felix grinned. He reached to rub Wash's nipples lightly, making the latter wiggle. “You've got any plans?”  
  
Wash bit his lips lightly, looking unsure. He looked in the direction where Locus' voice came from as he spoke.

 

“None. Do you?”

 

“I think you're scaring him with that voice distorter. Relax, Wash. I'm here.” Felix touched Wash reassuringly, patting him on the head and running his hands down his sides. “There. Such a good boy.”

 

“Good boy?” Locus looked confused.

 

“Maybe we could get him to call us 'Daddy'. Or 'Master'. Or 'Sir.'” Felix remembered that Wash called him Sir often before, mostly in bed, without being asked, at that. It didn't really mean anything aside from the fact that they both got their rocks off. “What do you think, Wash?”

 

Wash swallowed, uncertain. “I don't know.”

 

“Fine. What about you, Hunky Hung?”  
  


“Don't call me that.” Locus cleared his throat, turning red. To Wash, he said, “I didn't mean to scare you. I simply prefer to remain anonymous.”

 

“Okay, Anonymous Hunkasaurus.” Felix teased. He rubbed Wash's hands and shoulders, partly to make him get used to the position and partly to make him relax.

 

Wash chuckled nervously. He smiled at the other stranger, looking a little shy yet curious, now. He seemed to be getting more comfortable as the moments passed.

 

“I don't think we've tried Daddy kink before. Let's just make Wash call us 'Daddy.' He'll be a good boy for us today. Won't you, Washy?” Felix licked his lips.

 

“Two Daddies?” Locus interjected.

 

“Why not?” Felix huffed.

 

“You should be a sub.”

 

“What, you think I'm not made of Daddy material?” Felix replied indignantly, suddenly feeling challenged. If he wanted to sub, he would have offered to; and he probably wouldn't have minded offering to sub until Locus opened his big mouth. “I'm a good dom. Just because you've never seen me in action doesn't mean I'm not.”

 

Wash opened his mouth to say something, when Felix reached down to cup Wash's crotch.

 

“What do you think, Washy?”

 

“...You're a good dom.” Wash's response was quick. “I can take two Daddies.”

 

Felix beamed proudly. He rubbed Wash's nipples as reward and even kissed his shoulder to show Locus how good he was.

 

“That's not what I meant, but we'll go along with that.” Locus breathed into his adapter lightly. “...You act like he's your property.”

 

“Fuck off, Wash is my friend. Let's not act like straight couples in a romantic comedy, okay?” Felix rolled his eyes. “We're here to fuck, not argue.”

 

Wash didn't seem sure what to do, or say. He opened his mouth and said, quickly, “Yes. Let's get to it. Daddy Felix? Who's the other Daddy?”

 

“Daddy Dong.”

 

“... _Felix_. _No_. All of this confusion could be solved if you simply call me 'Daddy'.”

 

“Why don't we make Wash call you Uncle? That'd solve everything.” Felix grinned. “Hey, Washy, Daddy's going to introduce to a nice uncle. Why don't you play with both of us?”  
  
Wash groaned, mostly out of tedium. “Why didn't you sort this out earlier?”

 

“I had it all planned out.” Locus replied. “It is Felix that does not obey.”

 

“You might have a scary voice, but it doesn't mean we have to listen to everything you say. I don't even know what you look like.” Wash replied. “You can argue over it when I'm out of this.”

 

“Wait.” Locus said quickly. “I'll be uncle.”

 

“Okay.” Wash replied. He wiggled in his ropes, looking slightly fed up with the chaos.

 

Felix, on the other hand, grinned. He knew that he could trust Washy to side with him over a stranger. “What a loyal boy. There can only be one Daddy, hm?”

 

“Honestly. Two grown men arguing about who to call whom 'Daddy', _really_?” Wash was definitely quite fed up with the whole situation.

 

It was bad, as far as Felix was concerned. The whole thing would fall apart without Wash. Locus would leave, probably, and the mood would be ruined even if either of the others stayed. He massaged Wash's hands for the last time, feeling him relax beneath his touch. “Anyway. Why don't you play with both of us, Washy? I'm Daddy, he's Uncle, now that that's settled.”  
  


Wash seemed to hesitate a little, but got into his role quickly. His tone changed quickly; he sounded lighter and more innocent. “Yes, Daddy. Who's this uncle?”

 

“Ah, he'd rather remain anonymous. You trust Daddy, don't you? Daddy'll protect you.” Felix purred. He really liked how the slightly taller Wash felt under his hands; it made him feel powerful to be able to touch him like this, especially right in front of somebody even taller and mascular than he was. He placed his cock near Washington's tied up hands.

 

“Yes, Daddy. I do.” That earnestness came so easily to Wash's voice that Felix felt like something would burst forth from his inner self. Perhaps a monster, Felix thought, as Wash continued: “What can I do for you, Uncle?”

 

Locus cleared his throat and stepped forward. He unzipped his trousers and moved forward, circling them both. “I want you to suck.”

 

“Okay, Uncle.” Wash replied, smiling. He leaned forward patiently, while Locus held him by his hair and pulled him up a little so that he sat up straight. “...Nngh...”

 

“Don't be so rough with him.” Felix interjected, upon hearing Wash's pained groan. He put his cock right into Wash's grasp, groaning slightly as the other man curled his fingers to hold it. “You're doing good, Washy.”

 

Locus looked down at Washington. He wasn't even hard, especially not from arguing with Felix. He took out his flaccid cock and rubbed it over Wash's lips; the soft moan coming from the other man made his cock rise.

  
“Uncle?” Wash asked, uncertain.

 

“He's getting hard for you,” Felix observed. “Just like Daddy is. Why don't you open your mouth and suck? Help Uncle a bit, he's got some dysfunctions.”

 

Wash tried to conceal his laughter by chuckling quietly, but coughed instead.

 

“Focus!” Humiliated, Locus pulled Wash by his hair – lighter this time – and pumped his own cock a bit. He pushed his half-hard cock into Wash's mouth. “We'll see how good you are. Whether you are as good as Felix says.”

 

Wash whimpered softly. He didn't seem to enjoy being treated roughly so much; Locus' style suited Felix a lot more. He kept his mouth open obediently, eyes widening beneath his blindfolds as the huge tip of the cock pushed past his mouth. He moaned from his throat, trying to open as wide as possible and still lick the cock. It was hard; all he could do was get the head in. He concentrated on licking, instead, flicking his tongue over the tip and the ring of the head.

 

Felix continued to suck and kiss on Wash's back as he rocked his hips lightly against Wash's grasp.

 

The slightly taller man rocked back and forth, lightly, between the two, gently sucking and giving Felix a handjob to the best of his ability.

 

“Hngh. Good boy.” Felix murmured under his breath, reaching forward to see how hard Wash was getting. “You're turned on, hm? From sucking Uncle's cock.”

 

Wash's cock twitched in response even though he couldn't say anything in response with Locus' cock in his mouth. He moved his head readily, taking as much of the cock into his mouth as possible and flattening his tongue against the base as he moved it in. His lips were wrapped around the head of the cock at all times, his deft tongue flicking against its tip when the opportunity arose.

 

Locus' grip relaxed on Wash's head; he let out of soft grunt. Wash's cock twitched again when he felt the lower vein pulse against his tongue. Without a word, Locus pulled out, breathing heavily into his mic.

 

“How was it, Uncle?” Wash asked, a little apprehensive.  
  
“Good.” Locus replied, curtly.

 

Felix looked over Wash's shoulder and saw the beautiful reddened tip of Locus' cock glistening in the lamp light, hard and aching with desire. “You should see how hard his cock is just for you, Washy. I bet he's keeping it in so that he could fuck you. Here, lie down on your front with your ass up.”

 

Wash nodded. He rolled over to his side and wiggled a little – like a worm, Felix noted in amusement.

 

The smaller man reached for the vibrating wand and the lube, looking at Locus with one eyebrow raised.

 

Locus took the vibrating wand instead, examining it with a keen eye. He switched it on; it buzzed, quite loudly and quickly, in his hands. He quickly switched it back off, looked at the controls again, and turned it to its lowest setting.

 

“Daddy? Uncle?” Wash wondered, his hands still tied up behind his back.

 

“You're kinda out of position here.” Felix grinned, helping him into position so that he lay less lopsided. He pulled Wash's body backwards, making the other man arch his hips and wiggle a little in response. “God, Wash. You're so fucking hot when you act all innocent.”  
  
Both of them knew that he wasn't, which was why they were doing this. A facade was a facade, however. There was no inadequacy between two fully grown men pretending to be what they were not.

 

“Spread your legs.” Felix instructed, putting a pillow beneath Wash's belly. He noted, pleased, that Locus had begun to press the head of the vibrating wand against Wash's cock. Felix looked from beside Locus; Wash looked seriously cute with his butt up in the air and his legs spread. “Uncle wants to test you, I guess.”

 

“...Yes.” Locus said. He turned the setting of the wand up increasingly, watching as Wash wiggled and tried to move away from it.

 

“I... I'll cum!” Wash begged.

  
“You don't want to.” Locus observed. “You think I care about the wishes of a whore?”  
  
Felix's eyebrows shot up. He did recall that Locus' style was a little brutal, and his own cock twitched in need at those words. He almost wished that he was in Wash's position right then. Didn't he kind of call Wash the same thing and Wash ended up thanking him? Locus and him were alike; they were both depraved as fuck.

 

“...Sorry.” Wash murmured quietly, biting his lips and dripping pre all over the bed. Felix saw that he was clenching up, trying to keep himself from enjoying it too much. It didn't look half bad. “Sorry I'm such a whore. Please don't make me cum, I want to be a good boy for Daddy.”

 

“Hmph.” Locus switched the wand back off.

 

Wash must have been confused at the sudden withdrawal of Locus', Felix thought, even as the other man stayed very still. He beamed, slapping Wash's buttcheeks lightly. “Good boy. Daddy's proud of you.”

 

Wash moaned softly, his hands flexing lightly behind his back, bound up as they were. “Daddy...”

 

“You like being spanked, don't you?” Felix chuckled. “Come, let me play with your ass for a bit. As for you, you can do whatever you like with his face for now.”

 

Locus looked at Felix in annoyance, but moved aside anyway. He looked at the selection of dildoes, and picked up some anal beads. “Fill him up and _then_ spank him.”

 

Felix raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Thanks. That's a good idea.”

 

“Daddy?” Wash asked, wiggling his butt lightly as Felix reached for the lube.

 

Locus lifted Wash's torso up slightly, and bent him back down such that his face was directly on his crotch. He looked, pleased, as Wash's cheek brushed against his hard on.

 

“Ah...” Wash moaned, as Felix prepared him.

  
“So tight.” Felix said, burying his face in the ass for a moment and licking the twitching hole. He loved how it felt. How needy Wash was being, just for him... Well, and Locus. He licked and sucked till Wash loosened up, immensely pleased with how soft Wash's ass cheeks felt against his face. He lubed Wash's asshole up liberally, feeling how soft and smooth Wash was right inside. He loved that; loved being in so much control, with Wash being so yielding and mild.

 

Wash, on his own accord, flicked his tongue out to lick Locus as much as he could, even though he couldn't see a thing. Locus positioned himself so that Wash's mouth was again pressed against his cock, and the tip of Wash's tongue flickered out against his base. Wash licked, not eager and not needy; rather, submissively.

 

“You having fun out there in the front?” Felix asked.

 

“...Yes.” Locus sounded pleased. He rubbed Wash's cheek lightly, refusing to push his cock in between those parted lips. “He's like a good kitten.”

 

Felix chuckled. He wiggled his finger into Wash's entrance a little, feeling it spread just for him. He almost wanted to kiss Wash for being so wonderful, but contented himself instead with stuffing anal beads right inside.

 

“Ahh!” Wash moaned into Locus' cock, as the beads went in, safe and snug. “Daddy!”

 

“What?” Felix wondered. He picked up the massaging wand and pressed it against Wash's hole, watching as it contracted with the beads inside, threatening to push them out.

 

“No...” Wash begged. “It's going to come out!”

 

Felix smirked. “Yes, and you should keep it in, or I'll spank you.”

 

“That's...” Wash let out a soft whimper. He tightened up as the wand loosened his lubed ass up further.

 

Throughout all this, Locus watched on, interested. He pulled Wash close and angled his cock so that it slid into that mouth again.

 

“Mmm!” Wash made some quiet sounds from his throat, unable to speak anymore. He sucked and licked, his mouth open and his cheeks red.

 

Felix pressed the wand against Wash's cock now, watching as Wash rocked his hips against the pillow after straining to get away from it. He smirked, a little sadistic, when Wash's entire body flexed, and the tiny, pretty little hole tightened around the string.

 

“Hm. It's not fun when you're good.” Felix smirked. He continued pressing the wand against Wash's cock, watching as he flexed and flexed and flexed – and then, with sobbing sounds coming from his throat, came with such immensity that he pushed the beads out of his ass, one by one, until only one was left dangling inside him. “Gosh, Washy. You're such a bad boy.”

 

Locus pulled out of Wash and smacked his cock against his face again. “You came even though neither of us fucked you. We should punish him for being such a whore.”

 

“Yes.” Felix replied, almost pleased to agree with Locus for once. “Look, he's all loosened up, too. Why don't you pull him on top of you so that we can both fuck him together?”

  
“No! That's too big!” Wash protested.

 

“We'll be gentle.” Locus said, lifting Wash up and pulling him on top while Felix cheerfully climbed behind Wash now. He rested Wash carefully on his lap, making him kneel just a little so that he didn't topple over. “You can take it.”

 

Wash stayed very still again. He licked his lips and started to tremble as Locus pulled the last of the bead out from his ass; there was a wet, squelching sound.

 

“The beads, at their widest, are the same diameter as my cock. I must commend on Felix's choice of sex toys.” Locus explained, pushing his fingers inside Wash and spreading him wide. “I'm stretching you out so that you can take us. Relax.”

 

“I didn't think about it, but god, Wash. Such a size queen.” Felix grinned. He was, of course, aware that it applied also to himself; he loved it when things stretched him out. It made pushing them out so much more fun. He reached to rub Wash's nipples, pinching them and making him flinch as Locus fingerfucked him. “Gotta say, you're actually kinda fun for being a stuffy white collar.”

 

Locus looked at Felix like he had something to say about that, but didn't actually open his mouth. He stretched Wash as wide as possible, feeling his hand almost go in to his knuckles.

 

Felix wasn't exactly looking; he was kneeling behind Wash, nibbling him and sucking his neck while playing with his nipples. When he reached to cup Wash's cock again, he was unsurprised to see that it was, again, half-hard.

 

“Such a slut.” Felix murmured. “He'll be hard in no time. Let's see how much we can fuck him, how many times he'll cum without a cockring.”

  
“Hm.” Locus looked thoughtful for a moment. He held Wash by his hips and pulled him down onto his cock.  
  
“Ahh!” Wash cried out, straining against his binds. It was the sluttiest moan that Felix had ever heard. Aside from, well, his own, but hearing his own wasn't half as fun as hearing somebody else moan for him.

 

“Didn't know you were trained.” Felix commented. He lined up against Wash and pressed his tip against the entrance.

 

“Wait!” Wash begged. He bit his lower lip and arched his back. “It's... hitting my prostrate...”

 

“Hm.” Locus breathed in deeply, and pulled out a little.

 

“Hngh!” Wash groaned. He shuddered and twitched. “Felix?”

 

“You mean 'Daddy.' It doesn't hurt, does it?” He wondered, reaching down to rub the tight ring around Locus' cock.

 

“It doesn't hurt, Daddy.” Wash replied quickly. His breathing was hard and his cock was still only half-hard, but he said, “Uncle's cock is... huge... But I can take it.”

 

“Good. Knew you won't let us down, Washy.” Felix pushed his finger in, testing. Wash was clearly near his limits; he wanted to push a little past that. It would be interesting to see how much the other man could take, with both him and Locus there. Also, Locus' cock felt strange against his finger. It was hard and meaty; nothing like the soft, pleasing flesh that awaited him. He pushed in the second finger, again, testing a little more.

 

“It... It's stretching me out so much...” Wash' entire face and neck was red. “Daddy...”  
  
“Shh. You're a good boy.” Felix smiled.

 

“You can take it.” Locus stated, again. He was keeping very still, holding onto Wash's hips and propping him up so that he could stay in place.

 

Wash wiggled a little, but gave up. He rested his face against Locus' chest, legs spread wide, torso impaled on Locus' large cock while Felix was pushing in. The larger man had a chest like a brick wall, even though it was clothed in what felt like an expensive dress shirt. He could feel the buttons press against his face.

 

“Hngh!” Felix let out a loud, satisfied grunt as he pushed in deep. “God. This... This is amazing.”

 

Wash let out a choked sob this time. It hurt. There was this overwhelmingly full feeling, and so full that instead of being intense, he merely felt a little numb. Yet, it also felt good; Locus' cock was pressed against his prostrate, and both of them were stretching him wide.

 

“Let's try moving.” Felix said, to Locus. He started thrusting, gently, holding Wash's back and smacking his buttcheeks lightly, watching as they reddened. Wash was definitely at his limit, he thought with satisfaction. Why didn't he know about what Wash was capable of? “Hngh...”

 

Locus, too, began to rock against Wash. The two men rocking in somewhat opposite tempos, one pushing in as the other went out, their cocks rubbing against each other inside Wash... That was like a perfect union; a perfect circle.

 

Felix looked up, past Wash's neck, at Locus; the other man looked back at him and smiled grimly.

 

“It's like he's melting into you.” Felix said, softly. He'd seen Wash come undone so many times, but having a new perspective always kept things fresh. “God. I'm almost jealous of your genes.”

  
Locus' lower lip twitched, as he started to rock slower against Wash this time, mostly to rest so that he didn't cum too fast. “...Thanks?”

 

“Pfft. Wasn't complimenting you.” Felix replied, slowing down, too. “God. He's so tight, so hot... I could almost just, like, do this for the rest of my life or something. It's fucking amazing. Hey, Wash. You're fucking amazing.”

 

Wash whimpered in reply.

 

“You okay?” Felix asked, only after it crossed his mind that maybe Wash was being too quiet.

 

“Yeah. I'm fine.” Wash said, slowly.

  
“How does it feel?” Felix asked, again, mostly out of curiousity.

 

“...Painful. Good.” Wash's voice remained muffled against Locus' chest, wetting it as drool dripped from his mouth. “I can't... Think.”

 

“Good?”

 

“Good...” Wash murmured. He added, a sobbing tone in his voice, “...I need... More...”

 

At the request, Locus began to thrust his hips up quicker. Felix groaned loudly, as Locus' veiny cock flexed against his own. He, too, held onto Wash and fucked him until he saw stars. He could feel Locus go faster and faster, and he did the same; the lube making their cocks slide against each other as wet sounds accompanied their movements.

 

All of their breaths and moans quickened together and got louder, like different instruments coming together to form a piece in an orchestra.

 

 _Perfection_ , Felix thought. He was sure that the other two felt the same. _This... harmony... is perfect._

 

_Harmony? What the fuck does... Oh who cares._

 

_Fuck, I can't think._

 

He breathed in Wash's scent as he pushed in as deeply as possible, feeling Locus' cock throb against his own. The friction felt so hot, and Wash's asshole so soft, that his balls simply pumped every last drop of his seed inside that welcoming embrace. Wash's moans was the most wanton of all, and the slight hint of pain and surrender gave Felix the most satisfying pleasure of all.

 

He continued holding Wash, pumping in and out, trying to get a last taste of that sensation, before pulling out. There was a wet, sloppy sound as Wash's reddened hole closed in around Locus' cock. It wasn't long before Locus pulled out, too.

 

“Show me his ass,” Felix said. “I wanna see.”

 

Locus held Wash still, as the other man leaned against him limply.

 

“Nice.” Felix grinned. He watched as cum splattered out of Wash's asshole, as it, having been stretched wide, closed. He frowned, looking at the cum; white and slippery, mixed with lube and... blood. “There's a bit of blood. Wash? Are you okay?”

 

“It's not a lot, is it?” Wash asked.

 

“No. I've had that before.” Felix said. “Gotta be sure, though. We prepped you pretty well.”

 

“It doesn't hurt. Maybe it stings a little, but it's... I'm fine.” Wash shrugged, though he sounded like he was in a daze. “Daddy. I need to cum... Please...”

 

Locus set him down, brows furrowed again.

 

Felix simply assumed that the other guy was getting tired of holding Wash up. Maybe it was the large, wet spot against his shirt. Wash must have drooled all over, he thought, almost envious that his friend got to bury his face in such a glorious chest. “I think it's time to untie him. You want to go now?”

 

Locus looked at Felix, and then at Wash. He stood up, zipped up his pants, and stood there.

 

Felix was amazed at how quickly Locus went from being hot to completely useless. He untied Washington's hands, rubbing them lightly as he did so.

 

“Ahh...” Wash moaned. He lay down on his back, still unable to see, and spread his legs and pressed his finger against his opening. He pushed his fingers in, feeling himself while stroking his cock, then smiled at Felix. “I'm fine.”

 

“That's good.” Felix said. He knew it couldn't have been too bad; they were careful. “You know, Washy, you're really presenting such a good view right now.”

 

Wash turned red a little. “What?”  
  
“Man, if you could see yourself as I see you.” Felix smiled. “Legs, all spread, still fingering yourself even though we've just double penetrated you... And jerking off like a needy little slut. You're something else, Wash.”

 

The humiliation must have done it, because Wash turned red, his hands stopped moving, and his seed spurted out onto his belly as if he was still a teenager with a lot to spare. “Ahh!”

 

Felix grinned. He looked at Locus.

 

“Can I take off my blindfold?” Wash asked. “Is 'Uncle' gone yet?”

 

“Wait,” Felix said.

 

“I am here.” Locus stated. He reached into his pocket, took Wash's hand, and placed something into his palm. “You can take off your blindfold if you wish.”

  
“A gift?” Felix's eyes widened. “What's that?”

 

Wash held the object in his palm, opening his mouth and shutting it again in confusion. He removed his blindfolds, blinked, and looked around the room with unadjusted eyes.

 

Like a deer caught in headlights, he froze when he saw Locus. Quietly, he looked down at the thing on his palm...

 

Felix peered over.

  
It was a golden ring; it glistened. Felix thought it looked like the ring that Locus usually wore.

 

“I just wanted to give this to you for the last time. You can still come home, but I will be waiting for you to sign the papers.” Locus said. “David.”

 

“...Don't call me that.” Wash sounded hurt.

 

“Wait. You're husbands? What the fuck?” Felix stood up. He wasn't ready for this. This was the last thing he had on his mind. “Is this some kind of shitty comedy or drama or something?”

 

“No.” Locus said. “Cheating is grounds for divorce.”

  
“You cheated on him, too!”

 

“That's different.”

 

“It's okay, Felix.” Wash replied. He stood up, on wobbly legs, eyes reddened.

 

“No! Wait. How the fuck is that different?” Felix demanded to know.  
  
Locus looked down, like he was thinking of what to say. “It is different. I don't give a part of myself like he does. If he had been dominant, I would not have said anything. All I can see now is that he would give a piece of himself for anybody who would take him.”

 

“That's not true! He's only got me! And you, that's because you demanded it.” Felix stood there, glaring at Locus as Wash stumbled to the bathroom. He was so tempted to punch the taller man; at least, he would if he wasn't also sure that he would lose.

 

“The fact that he gave in proves that.” Locus said. “I hope to remain on good terms with both of you, but if we can't be civil to one another...”

 

Felix really wanted to punch him right then. He thought of Wash; poor, loyal, pious little Wash. His friend. ...His brother, and a sort-of lover. “Go before I really hit you.”

 

Locus coldly strode out of the room, as if he had seen nothing wrong with what he had done, or said.

 

“Wash?” Felix asked, knocking on the bathroom door. “He's gone now. Are you okay?”

 

There wasn't any reply.

 

“Seriously, Wash. I didn't know it was your husband. He didn't tell me jack shit about both of you.” Felix explained. “Wash?”

 

“I'm going to go.” Wash said, opening the door. His eyes and nose were red.

 

“What? Where? It's cold out. You're going home?”  
  
Wash didn't reply. He walked back to the bedroom, picked up his clothes, and put them on.

 

“Seriously, Wash. You don't blame me, do you? Really?”

 

“I don't.” Wash said. He looked at Felix as he said that, but then lowered his head again. “I'll be fine.”

 

“Call me when you get back?” Felix asked, again, as Wash opened the door. He considered restraining Wash until he calmed down and stayed, but that seemed like going overboard. Wash was a grown man; he could take care of himself.

 

Wash looked at him and nodded. He smiled that tight-lipped smile of his, even though his eyes were particularly sad.

 

The door closed, and Felix went back to sit on his bed. He felt something cold below his buttcheek; he reached for it. It was the ring; golden and simple. It was definitely Locus' ring.

 

“Fuck...” Felix murmured, clenching his fist around the golden, smooth circle. On impulse, he flung it at the bed, watching the glimmer as it bounced off the sheets and disappeared into the shadows below his bed. “Fuck!!”

 

The silence answered him.  
  
Felix took his phone, sent some messages to Wash telling him to message him when he got back safely, and sent another telling Locus to go fuck himself. He curled up in bed and buried his face into the pillow.

 

_Feelings: Helplessness, futility. A sense of being wronged, despite it being a logical consequence of his actions._

 

Feelings, and friends: Felix remembered why he had always hated having them.

 

 

 


End file.
